Shed A Tear
by Zeil
Summary: A random story about a sniper creating havoc around the city...


**Disclaimer: I don't own very much I've decided and SVU falls in that catagory.**

**Shed A Tear**

Prologue

Insignia 

I know some poison I could drink;

I've often thought I'd taste it;

But mother brought it for the sink,

And drinking it would waste it.

Edna St. Vincent Millay, The Cheerful Abstainer

"So how does this involve us?" Elliot asked the uniform that had called SVU rather than homicide.

"I know, I know the guy with the bullet in his head would suggest another department..." The short redhead officer said apologetically. He was standing at the stiff's desk, the body spread out in the chair behind him. A small laptop set up on the desks surface.

"I called them, but I was shuffling through his recent e-mails, waiting for them to show and I found these... one of the guys said to call you." He said bending down and opening up a file. He stepped out of the way.

"Here... I can't look at it again." He mumbled looking a little green. Elliot frowned stepping around the desk. There was a picture of the stiff and a little girl who couldn't have been more than six. His daughter? Elliot wondered as he flicked to the next picture, his stomach sunk.

"That's charming." Their ME Megan Donovan said looking up from examining the body. Catching sight of the photo around Elliot.

"So that's... what I think it is right?" The officer stuttered standing by Olivia.

"Yeah," Elliot said regretfully.

"So, so this is yours, you don't want me to call homicide back?" He offered and Elliot shook his head.

"Okay then... Since you have got this I think I might just go across the hall and throw up." He said licking his lips and stumbling off.

"That bad?" Olivia said unable to see from where she was standing and eternally grateful for it.

"Oh yeah." Elliot cringed in disgust and shut the file.

"What the hell happened here... shit is he dead?" A teenaged boy stood at the door being held back by one of the uniforms.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked heading towards the door.

"Peter Benmen I just came to deliver Mr. Colesons's mail." He explained looking around Olivia.

"Given the circumstances I think I should take it." She said extending a hand.

"No shit, man that's fucking nasty." He said handing over a stack of letters.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She bit at his language. He gave her a funny look and leaned back as though she asked him if he was into necrophilia.

"I try not too." He said and giving the room one last look, turned and headed back down the hall.

"Anything interesting?" Elliot asked as she starting flicking through the stack.

"Not really." She stopped halfway through the pile and handing the rest of the stack to a uniform started to tear open one.

"You know opening someone else mail is a federal offence." Elliot said still search computer files.

"Not if they're already dead and besides it's addressed to us anyway." Olivia mumbled pulling out the letter inside.

"What?" Elliot asked the frown returning. Olivia walked slowly across and handed him the envelope, reading the letter as she went. Elliot read the address and then flipped it over.

"'SVU Detectives, I'm sure this case will end up in your laps sooner of later. Sorry to add to your caseload. I'm sure everyone already works a full day and a half as it is'... Son-of-a-bitch." Elliot sighed.

"Listen to this." Olivia said tapping him on the shoulder, pacing slightly.

"'What goes around comes around

There's no doubt

We'll have to answer for the things we've done

When the tables turn and they will turn

Mark my words

It ain't gonna be no fun when the rabbit gets the gun.

Please extend my deepest regrets to his girlfriend Tia it's not her fault... Love is an accident.' Think it's a jealous boyfriend?" She asked after reciting the note.

"If it is he's a skilled jealous boyfriend." Megan said.

"Liver temp places time of death less than hour ago. Single shot to the head and an entry hole in the window, so your shooter wasn't in the room... My guess would be, given the downward angle that he was on the roof across the street. His cell phone was dropped by the chair and he was turned facing out the window..." The ME said.

"He was talking to someone..." Elliot said flicking open his phone.

"Or had just finished, either way it made him the prefect target."

Chapter One Throw away 

A belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness.

Joseph Conrad

The next morning saw Finn sitting at his desk with Pearce Coleson's phone records.

"Last call made to our stiff little pervert was from a prepaid cell phone." Munch said with dark inlaid sarcasm.

"Lasted five minutes and ended at 3.43. Give or take on TOD could mean that this call was made right before he got the bullet hole as another facial feature." Munch finished with an ironic smirk.

"Fantastic... that phone call was our last major lead." Stabler said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Girlfriend didn't give you anything?" Finn asked.

"Nope says she and Pearce were dating about eight months, never had any trouble with anyone." Olivia sighed.

"We went over the other roof with a toothcomb, gunshot residue and dirt." Finn said listlessly, picking up and putting files down at random.

"Office, letter and bullet were the same. Not a finger print or fibre." Olivia countered.

"That's it then, this is way too clean its gotta be a professional hit." Munch said wiping his glasses.

"Yeah." Elliot said.

"And considering the guy is a senior exclusive in a publishing company, who doesn't drink, doesn't smoke and doesn't gamble. I think we can all take a rough guess what its over." They all glanced at the whiteboard which had the stack of pictures clipped to it. The top one, which showed only a small girl with curling blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a summer dress and holding a bear. Looked perverted still to Munch, perhaps it was just because he had seen what happened after.

"Have we even found out who she is yet?" Captain Cragen asked.

"Nope, girlfriend doesn't have any kids and neither does he. Tia said she didn't recognise her either." Elliot spat sourly and then looked down as his phone stated to trill.

"Stabler." He said by way of greeting.

"Right I'll be down." He said after a moments pause.

"Mien said he wants me to take a look at something." Elliot explained flipping his phone closed and abandoning his coffee.

"Hey Finn, what's the number of that prepaid phone?" Olivia asked after Elliot had left, flipping open her own cell.

"0498 765432." Finn read and Olivia dialled.

"Least see if its still even working." She explained.

"Hello?" Olivia froze as someone picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello? Excuse me do you know whose phone this is?" The voice was female and uncertain.

"Its not yours?" Olivia asked.

"No this phone was dropped into the centre management at La Bell plaza, I was hoping this was the owner calling." She said.

"No look I'm Detective Benson, I work with the Special Victims Unit, are you touching the phone with your bare hands."

"Argh... yes." She said with puzzlement.

"Okay look what I want you to do is hang up and place the phone in a plastic bag. Okay." Olivia instructed.

"Like a zip lock bag?" the girl questioned.

"Yes exactly like that, a police officer will be over to collect it very soon. If in rings just ignore it and if anyone turns up looking for it tell them you don't have it."

"All right." She said and hung up.


End file.
